Une très douloureuse gueule de bois
by Saralyn15
Summary: Petit torturage de Sasuke qui m'a bien fait rire en l'écrivant. léger yaoi


**Note de l'auteure: **C'est vraiment très stupide...mais je me suis bien éclatée à l'écrire XD, j'avoue!

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto appartient, évidemment, au très célèbre Masashi Kishimoto et en aucun cas à ma personne. (dommage...)

**Une (très) douloureuse gueule de bois**

Sasuke ouvrit un œil en le refermant vivement sous la lumière du matin. Il enfonça la tête sous l'oreiller et s'enroula un peu plus dans son drap, cherchant à se rendormir, vite. Mais malheureusement, les oiseaux qui logeaient dans l'arbre, juste sous la fenêtre, ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille. Piaffant à qui mieux mieux pour le plus grand agacement du brun qui grinça des dents. Brun qui ne se souvenait absolument pas de sa soirée. Les quelques neurones qui n'avaient pas péri, noyés dans l'alcool, essayaient tant bien que mal de recoller tous les morceaux, avec peine, beaucoup de peine et surtout un putain de mal de crâne de merde.

Déjà, il n'était pas dans son lit. Ça, il en eut la conviction quand il se retourna et que, au lieu de rencontrer le matelas, sa joue s'écrasa sur la moquette. Son lit n'était pas si petit et il n'avait pas de la moquette mais du parquet chez lui, bien, le voilà avancé.

Ensuite, le drap, entraîné avec lui dans sa chute, n'avait pas l'odeur de sa lessive mais il connaissait malgré tout cette odeur. D'où la connaissait-il? C'était une question encore trop difficile pour les rares neurones encore en état de marche dans sa cervelle imbibée de sommeil et d'alcool. Peut-être que s'il ouvrait les yeux, une illumination subite lui serait révélée.

Il ouvrit donc les yeux sur des moutons de poussière en veux-tu en voilà. Le propriétaire de la chambre n'était pas un maniaque de la propreté sous son lit. Sasuke respira profondément, et inhala une bonne quantité de poussière. Il toussa violement, sa tête prête à exploser, avant de repérer du coin de l'œil -toujours en s'étouffant- un bonnet de nuit en forme d'une espèce d'ours au yeux méchants. Ah…ça aussi il le connaissait bien et pour cause! Son boulet de meilleur ami ne pouvait pas dormir sans lui.

Oï…un doute terrible s'insinua dans l'esprit de Sasuke.

Difficilement et lourdement, il se releva sur ses coudes, ramassant un peu de poussière au passage et observa son environnement. Un bordel incroyable régnait dans la chambre.

À se demander comme Sasuke avait réussi l'exploit d'atterrir sur la moquette plutôt que sur une des nombreuses piles de vêtements. Des bols de ramen, très utile pour confirmer l'identité du détenteur des lieux, trainaient partout et les murs étaient placardés d'affiches de l'illustre groupe de Rock, Kyûbi.

Là, Sasuke n'avait plus aucun doute. Il était bien dans la chambre du blond. Ok, mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là?

Et…à poil, en plus.

Il la sentait mal encore cette histoire.

D'un œil toujours vaseux et en essayant vaguement de repérer ces vêtements, il fut pris d'une envie de vomir assez violente.

D'un bond, il voulut se relever.

Oui, mais c'était sans compter sur la protestation de ses reins. Il retomba lourdement sur la moquette, une main plaquée sur le bas de son dos, toute envie de vomir remise à plus tard. Bordel mais c'était quoi cette merde!

Avait-on jamais vu, de mémoire d'homme, un Uchiha vautré sur la moquette, dans un bazar monstrueux, une main sur les reins, un unique drap cachant sa nudité et une envie de meurtre grandissante?

La réalité apparut lentement (et durement) au brun, toujours couché parterre. Il avait une affreuse gueule de bois, il s'était réveillé dans un lit inconnu et il avait mal au cul.

Et ben, il devait bien s'être amusé hier soir…

Ouais, mais il appréciait moyennement la situation. Parce que de toute évidence, il avait couché avec un mec car il ne connaissait pas de fille qui avait un truc assez gros pour le lui enfiler et…non, rien.

Le tout était de savoir, maintenant, avec qui il avait couché. Pas avec le blond. C'était exclu, hors de question, nada.

L'explication tout à fait rationnelle était qu'il avait trouvé un gars quelconque et, étant trop pressé pour rentré chez lui, le blond lui avait gentiment prêté son appartement. Certes mais le fait était que Naruto habitait en périphérie de la ville alors que lui en pleine centre. Donc forcément, il habitait plus près que le blond des endroits où on pouvait boire de l'alcool!

Non, il n'était plus vierge. Oui, l'idée de coucher avec un mec ne le rebutait pas plus que ça. Oui, il avait des envies comme tout le monde. Non, il n'était pas l'asexué Uchiha d'autrefois. Et non, il n'avait certainement pas envie de son meilleur ami!Après cette explication des plus convaincantes (surtout pour des yaoistes), L'Uchiha se hissa, avec l'aide de la commode, sur ses deux jambes et se mit en mode recherche-mon-boxer-désespérément-et-irrémédiablement-perdu-dans-ce-fatras.

Il le renfila très lentement et en serrant les dents avant de se diriger, d'un pas tout aussi lent et quelque peu raide, vers la cuisine.

Mais son entreprise ne fut pas couronnée de succès, loin de là.

Car, en fait, une chaussette traîtresse s'emmêla dans ses pieds. Il voulut se raccrocher à la commode mais, dans la manœuvre, son orteil cogna dans ladite commode, faisant trébucher Sasuke dans le même mouvement et le très orgueilleux Uchiha se retrouva, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, étalé parterre.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez en se promettant de tuer/ égorger/ éviscérer/ occire/ assassiner/ exploser/ annihiler/ supprimer/ massacrer/ décapiter/ étriper/ immoler/ saigner/ lyncher, en un mot, d'exterminer ce crétin blond.

Il se releva, faisant bien attention où (!) il mettait les pieds et gagna la cuisine.

La pièce, inondée de lumière lui fit grincer des dents et pincer les lèvres mais l'odeur douce et sucrée du café lui chatouilla agréablement les narines et occulta ce petit détail qui lui sciait littéralement la cervelle.

Son remède ultime contre sa putain de gueule de bois, du café.

Il s'assit lourdement à la table de la cuisine, avala une tasse et une deuxième avant de réfléchir. Que c'était-il passé hier soir?

_Flash-back_

_Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller à l'anniversaire de Kiba mais Naruto l'y avait traîné, comme toujours. Il s'était planqué dans un coin, un verre de soda dans les mains pour échapper aux deus folles furieuses qui en avaient après ses fesses. Naruto l'avait repéré et, en passant près de lui, lui avait mis d'autorité un autre verre dans les mains._

_Il s'était tout de suite rendu compte que ce n'était pas du soda mais il avait bu le contenu du verre cul sec. Naruto lui avait souri de manière provocante en lui remettant, au passage, un autre verre dans les mains._

OK, c'était Naruto qui l'avait saoulé…Sasuke allait définitivement tuer Naruto.

_La soirée s'était terminée tard et Sasuke avait perdu le compte quand il avait vidé son cinquième verre. Naruto l'avait, galamment, ramené chez lui, jugeant que le brun était trop saoul pour rentrer chez lui tout seul et comme il n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer avec les parents de son meilleur ami, il l'avait ramené chez lui._

_Sasuke s'était assis lourdement sur le canapé et Naruto en avait fait de même._

_Puis, mut par une pulsion certainement due à la boisson, Sasuke s'était jeté sur Naruto. Littéralement, écrasant ses lèvres contre celles du blond qui ne l'avait pas vraiment repoussé, hein._

_Et le tout s'était fini au pieu._

Sasuke promena son regard nébuleux dans la pièce, se disant que sauter par la fenêtre serait une possibilité relativement appréciable quoiqu'un peu douloureuse.

Quelle déchéance pour un Uchiha.

En un: il avait bu comme un trou.

En deux: il avait couché avec son meilleur ami.

En trois: il avait allumé ledit meilleur ami.

En quatre: il n'avait pas été foutu de se retrouver dominant!

Quelle misère!

Et il allait faire quoi maintenant? Se ramener chez lui en lançant gaiement:

« Ne vous inquiétez pas! Je vais bien! J'ai juste bu trois litres d'alcool et je me suis fait sodomiser par mon meilleur ami mais je vais bien! »

Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en imaginant la tête de son père et à ce moment-là, la porte d'entrée claqua.

-Sasuke?

Naruto entra dans la cuisine, les bras chargés de commissions.

Il n'avait pas ri devant la mine ahuri de son « ami », il ne s'était pas moqué devant le visage façon bug monumental de l'Uchiha. Il l'avait juste embrassé légèrement avant de ranger les courses dans le frigo.

Sasuke resta là, le cul sur son tabouret à regarder les fesses du blond se dandiner alors qu'il rangeait les courses.

Et là, le cerveau bien atteint du brun ne put penser et dire qu'une seule chose cohérente.

-Je t'aime, Naruto.

-Je sais! Tu l'as déjà hurlé hier soir…

* * *

**Saralyn, regarde partout sauf le brun fulminant sévère**: Bon ben voilà...

**Sasuke en pointant l'ordinateur d'un geste dégoûté:** C'est quoi ça?

**Saralyn**: Une nouvelle fiction.

**Sasuke**: Tu es sûre que c'est pas toi qui es bourrée, plutôt?

**Naruto, une lueur lubrique dans le regard**: J'aime bien moi...

**Saralyn et Sasuke, en choeur**: On ne t'a pas sonné toi!

**Naruto qui bougonne et retourne dans son coin.**

**Sasuke: **Tu vas effacer ça, tout de suite!

**Saralyn:** Trop tard.

**Sasuke: **Pardon?

**Saralyn**: C'est déjà posté, donc c'est trop tard.

**Le burit caractéristique du chidori retentit dans la pièce et, très courageusement, l'auteure prend ses jambes à son coup, poursuivit par le brun un riquiqui mini peu énervé, chidori en main.**

**HELP!**

Enfin, bref...review?


End file.
